


Ключ

by Tykki



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>последние минуты Джулии</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ключ

Джулия всегда знала, что всё окончится именно так. Да, Наследию удаётся противостоять Тёмной стороне – но ценой постоянных жертв, потому что на самом деле они безоружны. О, у них есть пистолеты, и ножи, и ещё что-нибудь в этом духе. Она сама отбивалась от тварей и спасала других. Они бы уже похоронили Ника, если бы не она.  
Но что они могут противопоставить противникам посильнее? Настоящим колдунам и колдуньям? Демонам?  
Если в руках случайно не окажется нужная подсказка, то что остаётся, кроме слепой веры?  
Джулия не хочет умирать. Вот только её мнение никого не интересует, и она бежит, бежит от твари с пылающими глазами не потому, что считает, что спасётся.  
На её груди – ключ, и она не должна поддаваться, потому что тогда тварь не сможет забрать его даже с её трупа.  
Тело её преследователя почти сожрано изнутри – Джулия не удивилась бы, если бы узнала, что вскоре оно рассыплется кучкой фарша и обломков костей. Кто-то уже встретил тварь раньше неё, и этот кто-то не устоял.  
Джулия устоит. Но тоже не выживет.  
Как страшно-то! Джулия спотыкается и падает, размазывает по лицу грязь, и слёзы, и кровь от ссадин на ладонях. Шаги за ней всё ближе и ближе, тварь, хромая, шлёпает по лужам, и никуда не деться.  
Правда Наследия в том, что однажды твой ночной кошмар вылезает из шкафа, и ты остаёшься с ним один на один.  
Джулия бежит по полю, и оно бесконечно, и трава цепляется за ноги, пытаясь её остановить.  
Ровно в центре ждёт пугало, устрашающая фигура, распятая на перекладине, и Джулия понимает, какая ей уготована судьба.  
Ключ тянет к земле, как жернов, но Джулия его не отдаст. Ни при жизни, ни после смерти.  
Она – член Наследия. Навсегда.  
Она оборачивается и встречает тварь, против которой у неё нет оружия, лицом к лицу.  
Наверное, Джулия огорчилась бы, знай она сейчас, как легко потеряет её Дом и этот, и другие ключи всего через несколько дней.


End file.
